


The Twists and Turns of the First Time

by dorkstone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Wordplay, they're already together in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkstone/pseuds/dorkstone
Summary: Sherlock didn’tdofun. It was a waste of time for everyone involved, he thought. And, he never thought he’d be caught dead doing something physical, and especially not with John Watson, even though the two were now “officially dating.”





	The Twists and Turns of the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> You can't see me, but I'm wiggling my eyebrows right now. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sherlock didn’t _do_ fun. It was a waste of time for everyone involved, he thought. And, he never thought he’d be caught dead doing something physical, and especially not with John Watson, even though the two were now “officially dating.”

Yet, here they were, a tangle of limbs, panting and sweating as though they were running a marathon. When John had asked him about it earlier, with such hope and glee written across his face, Sherlock couldn’t find it in him to say no. And, though he would never admit it and say that he only agreed for curiosity’s sake, he was enjoying his experience thus far.

“I honestly can’t believe this is your first time!” John said.

“I just never had any reason to before now,” Sherlock replied.

“No reason, or nobody?”

With a quick grunt, Sherlock admitted, “Well, that too.”

Looking him up and down, John said, “You know, you’re going to have to loosen up a bit – you won’t be able to do this for long while you’re stiff as a board.”

“Right. I guess you’re the expert in this field.”

“I wouldn’t say expert, but I have been doing this for a lot longer than you.”

Though Sherlock knew the comment wouldn’t fly, he was too hyped up on adrenaline to remember his discretion. “Now I know what it feels like to be you every day.”

“I’m sorry?” John took it about as well as expected.

“Surpassed intellectually by your boyfriend. Who’d have thought that you knew more about something than I did?”

“In my defense, you are not the know-it-all you think you are. I happen to know a great deal more than you about a lot of things.”

“Like what?”

Without needing to think, John said, “Name one of the seven dwarves.”

“Oh come on John, something important!”

“It’s something I know that you don’t.”

“Fine. But if you-” He cut himself off by nearly losing his balance. “Damn it, Mrs. Hudson! Spin the bloody spinner already!”

Mrs. Hudson, nestled comfortable on the couch, was giggling as she watched the two men struggle. “Alright, alright, Sherlock, I’m sorry. Right hand on red.” She was met with a chorus of groaning and complaining from the two men.

Sherlock and John contorted their bodies to put their hands on the correct dot, but Sherlock, who had worked himself into quite a knot, crashed onto the dotted tarp, knocking John down with him. As they laid on the floor, out of breath and laughing, John said, “Let’s do this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gotcha!  
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments!  
> (If you didn't get it, they're playing Twister)


End file.
